Kingdom Hearts: The Royal Key
by RockerGirl0709
Summary: Hikari is tired of living the life of a princess. But when darkness comes and swallows up her world and her friend disappears, she must team up with Sora and travel to different worlds to save her friend - regardless of the consequences. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: **I'm not even going to explain why I'm writing another story. You all heard me say this a thousand times. These ideas just come to me! Ahem, anyway, please enjoy my first ever Kingdom Hearts fic!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

**~*~ Chapter One ~*~**

The sun shone brightly through the windows of Serenity Castle, indicating it was the start of a brand new day. I laid in my bed and pulled the covers over my head as the sunlight beamed over my face. Of course, that didn't stop my lovely servant from entering my room.

"Hikari, Hikari are you awake?" Kiyoshi asked, peaking his head through the door.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "Yeah…I'm up."

Kiyoshi pushed the door fully open and walked into my room with a tray full of food. "I made you breakfast."

I smiled sweetly and sat up in my bed. "Thanks."

As he set the metal tray down next to me, I looked out the window and stared at the sky. Seeing the look on my face, Kiyoshi furrowed his brow. "Something wrong princess?"

I sighed. "Kiyoshi, don't you ever get tired of calling me princess?"

"What do you mean? That's your title. You're the princess of this castle."

"I know," I said. "But don't you ever get tired of being my servant? Having to do my bidding every day all the time?"

"But that is my job," he said. "Why all of the sudden questions? Is…something troubling you?"

"Being a princess is what's troubling me!" I said. "I mean, every morning you come to my room, give me breakfast, then it's off to get fitted for a dress, and then go to a royal party which my mother and father throw for me, and then it's a fancy dinner, then off to bed. I mean, isn't there anything else to do in life?"

Kiyoshi didn't have an answer. He just looked down at the tray of food which was now getting cold.

"What if you and I swapped roles for a day?" I continued. "Just to change things up a bit? You could be the royal blood and I could be your servant and do everything you ask."

He laughed. "You know I can't do that princess. You have duties to attend to today and the queen seemed very serious about them."

I groaned and fell back onto the bed. "But I need some adventure in my life! None of this princess crap."

"Princess! Language!"

"Sorry…" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I hate to push this down on you when you feel like this but, your mother wants you in the ballroom for some etiquette practice."

"Ugh! You see? This is exactly what I'm talking about!"

Without answering, Kiyoshi smiled softly, got off the bed, and left me to get ready. Sighing softly, I rolled out of bed and stumbled over to my wardrobe. Looking through the closet, I groaned.

"Same dresses as usual," I said, pulling out a red dress and slipping it on.

After fixing my hair and make up, Kiyoshi walked back into my room and escorted me out to the foyer where my mother and father were waiting.

"There's our lovely daughter," my father said.

"How'd you sleep dear?" Mother asked.

"Fine," I sighed. "What's on the schedule today?" As if I didn't already know.

"Well, today you have your horseback riding class and later we're going to teach you about fine dining and how to use proper manners."

"Oh…what fun," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Now go on, Ms. Miyazaki is waiting for you outside."

I sighed and walked out to the stables where our horses were kept. Seeing my teacher brushing my white horse Yuki, I slowly walked up to her.

"Ah there you are Hikari, are you ready to get started?"

"I guess," I said.

Getting onto Yuki's back, Ms. Miyazaki led us out to the field. "Now, I want you to take Yuki all the way down and around that tree, and come all the way back here."

"Yeah, I got it," I said, already riding Yuki towards the tree. After riding her around the tree and back, Ms. Miyazaki stared at me.

"You alright Hikari?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry Ms. Miyazaki. I'm just tired of having the same lessons over and over. Can't we do something different?"

"Like what?"

"Like…having Yuki jump over barrels or something. I already know how to ride her, that's basic stuff. I want to learn something different, something new."

She smiled softly and put a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe next time. Right now, let's finish the lesson I have planned and I promise I'll change the lessons up."

I smiled back at her. "Thanks Ms. Miyazaki."

As my riding lesson continued on, the sun slowly begun to set and it was time for me to learn some etiquettes from my mother.

"A proper princess has to sit up tall at the dinner table," she said.

I sighed and sat up straight.

"Good, now when you pick up your silverware, you –"

"Raise the pinky finger," I finished.

"Uh…correct. Hikari, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes mother," I said.

"Then why do you seem so…off today?"

I took in a deep breath and told her my reasons. "I'm just tired of doing the same things everyday. Going to my riding classes, you teaching me about etiquettes, having fancy dinners all the time and going to bed at the same hour. I need something exciting to happen in my life."

"But living the princess life is exciting. Think of what your life would be like if you weren't a princess."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be stuck with all the responsibilities I have now!" I said, standing abruptly and taking my leave towards my room.

"Hikari!" my mother called.

Before she could go charging after me, my father put a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave her be, she just needs some time alone to think," he said calmly.

My mother sighed and looked out the window. "You're right, I just hope she will come to her senses and realize that she can't escape her fate of being a royal blood."

Back in my room, Kiyoshi was sitting next to me on my bed and was wondering why I was acting weird all day.

"I'm just sick and tired of everything!" I told him. "Why do I have to be a princess? Why do I have to be stuck with all of these responsibilities?"

"It is in your blood princess," he said.

"Please Kiyoshi, stop calling me that."

He went silent and looked out the window. "Looks like it's going to storm tonight," he said quietly.

"Well, at least that's something that doesn't happen everyday." I lied back in my bed and got underneath the covers. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright, goodnight Hikari."

"Goodnight Kiyoshi."

* * *

I awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of thunder roaring outside of the castle. Rushing over to the window, I looked to see how bad the storm was.

But this was no ordinary storm. The sky was a dark purple and black color and the wind was blowing the trees all around.

"What's going on?"

Noticing the storm was getting bad, Kiyoshi rushed into my room.

"Princess! There's a dangerous storm coming. I must get you to safety."

I nodded and rushed over to Kiyoshi, wondering what the heck was going on.

As we made our way to the safe house, I looked around in wonder. "Where are my mother and father?"

"Don't worry, they're safe. Right now, we need to worry about your safety."

As we continued to make our way to the safe house, something rose from the shadows – a dark creature with yellow eyes.

"What is that thing?" I practically screamed.

"Get back!" Kiyoshi said, blocking the creature from me. "You are not to harm the princess!"

But the creature paid no heed. It leaped into the air and pounced onto Kiyoshi, pushing him to the ground.

"Kiyoshi!"

As the creature had Kiyoshi pinned to the ground, more and more started to appear out of the shadows and surround him.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

Just then, a light started shining brightly from my hand and an object started to take form. It was the shape of a key with a heart shaped handle.

"W-What?"

Seeing the weapon, the creatures immediately got off of Kiyoshi and started leaping onto me.

As if it was in my nature, I defended myself by slashing the weapon at the creatures and they started to fade away.

"What is this thing?" I asked myself, still wondering what this mysterious item was.

"Come on!" Kiyoshi said, pulling me by the hand and rushing me to the safe house.

As we kept making our way to the house, more and more of those creatures started to appear.

"Stay away from us!" I said, slashing my unfamiliar weapon at them.

When we finally made it to our destination, Kiyoshi led me inside and headed back out.

"Kiyoshi! What are you doing?"

"Don't worry princess, I'll be alright. You just stay here and be safe."

"But what about –"

"I am your servant," he said. "It's my job to protect you." He looked down and said, "Goodbye…Hikari."

After saying those final words, Kiyoshi ran back outside and locked the safe house door behind him so I wouldn't go following after him.

"Kiyoshi!" I screamed. "Kiyoshi come back!"

As I looked out one of the small windows, I could see Kiyoshi trying to fight off the creatures.

With his attacks doing absolutely no damage, the creatures tackled him to the ground and that's when my window completely went black.

"Kiyoshi!"

With the darkness covering everything, it broke through the safe house door and started flooding over my body.

"Stop!" I screamed, trying to break free. But it was no use; the darkness was swallowing me up.

But before the darkness could swallow me completely, my key weapon started glowing and then there was a bright light.

Unsure of what was happening around me, I heard a faint voice off in the distance.

"Where did you come from?"

That's when everything went black.

* * *

Well, there you have it, chapter one! Sorry if it seemed a little rushed, I really hated writing this "filler" chapter. I swear though, it will get better from here! It reeeeeeeeally will! Anyway, please review! I am seriously in the writing mood now and if you don't review, it'll just make me depressed T_T Plus, I won't feel inspired if I don't get any reviews. So please review! Thanks guys!


End file.
